Gantz Oh-no
by BucketGuy34
Summary: Gantz O-h no is about Micheal, who during a fateful accident, is sent to the Gantz room with his best friend , Jack. Now they will be fighting for their lives and facing terrible aliens while they have comedic interactions outside of the slaugther. Prepare for a mediocre , offensive but its just a joke come on, adventure of Pain,Humour,Romance and pain


Chapter 1 : What could possibly go wrong on a Sunday ?

Micheal woke up. He got out of bed and looked through his window. He looked through his window because he was in the nude and school children from the local primary were looking through it. They all witnessed his magnum dong and laughed at its humble size. He swiftly closed the blinds , blushing and cursing . He got dressed into his prim and proper uniform , which was of a "nice" Plum colour. He hated his uniform because he looked like a plum. He thought the only good part of his school uniform was indeed himself, his emerald green eyes and "Jet black hair" which definitely isn't a cheap dye to cover his ginger hair. He finished his tie before his sister burst into the room

"Onee-chan, Mom said you have come down and get your breakfast and then go to school, Baka! she exclaimed, without even a sign of self-loathing.

Micheal looked at his young sibling and winced, he knew one day he would have to kill this sickening weeaboo but today wasn't that day. He got down stairs and sat down at the table, he looked at his breakfast and decided to give it a pass. He did not like cereal and he refused to eat the food of the cowards, French toast. He left his house at 8:39 and decided to meet up with his friend, Jack, first before entering the school. He checked his phone to see If Jack sent him any texts. As usual, Jack only sent him message about some girl he was into and was under the delusion, she liked him . Micheal had took the honourable duty to remind Jack that Gingers do not possess souls hence he could not love. Micheal is a natural ginger so he knows it himself that love is a sign of weakness. Jack always replied with a

"K"

Jack walked all the way around the block and met up with Jack.

" So you know Sarah, the cutie with the Blonde hair ?" Asked Jack , with his Filthly ginger hands in his pockets .

"No, who is she again" sarcastically replied Micheal, of course Micheal knew who she was, after all Micheal DID date her once and is the subject of all the school gossip for a certain incident.

" Of course you do , nonce" Murmured Jack, his blue eyes shining in the rising sun.

They proceeded to cross the street. When they entered the school they were met with the school bully, Mitch or as Micheal and Jack called him "Mitch the Bitch" . Mitch did one of famous antics of pushing Jack into Micheal . This was cruel as Micheal didn't deserve to have to come in contact with Jack.

"Now you have "ginger-itis" Snorted Mitch , laughing obnoxiously in Micheal face. A small ,tiny molecule of saliva touched his cheek. Micheal cringed as his face contorted

"Now I have aid's" Micheal whispered under his breath , if music was playing then it would have screeched to a halt. Everybody snapped their necks around to stare at Micheal . People started murmuring and whispering about how that's messed up and sick. Micheal just shrugged his shoulders and walked off with Jack.

"Micheal ,that was a bad move" Said Jack, making a weird "X" gesture with his hands at his neck. Micheal grabbed his arm and calmly said

"Stop doing that."

The periods when by and it was finally time to go home. It was practically an uneventful day . Micheal and Jack left the school building. As they travelled home, Jack forcing Micheal to maneuver around the usual path to avoid Mitch and his faithful lackey's, Bob, Steve and Jeff, They encountered Mitch ,Bob,Steve and of course , Jeff . Micheal turned around to face Jack and said quietly to him

"This is the path Sarah usually takes home isn't it"

Jack laughed nervously , avoiding making eye contact with Micheal's beautiful Green eyes. Before anything could be said between the two groups a van screeched around the corner

"Holy shi" screamed Jack but before he could finish the van drifted into a wall, crushing Micheal , Jack, Mitch and the lackeys. They all died during the impact. Micheal didn't die immediately , but as his life drained away from him under the van, he let out a single tear before giving out. It seemed liked the end for our heroes but the party has only begun as they'd soon find out

Chapter 2: The bucket alien

They were in a room. More specifically they were in a canteen. In the middle of the canteen was a black orb. Micheal looked around to see Jack and the other People who the crash killed. He gulped as sweat ran down his beautiful head, he looked around to see 2 other people. They both wore Black suits , adorned with little circular caps. One of them had was bald and had black skin while the other kinky fellow did indeed have lovely black hair ( Not as majestic as Micheal's) and blue eyes. Jack tried to leave but the doors wouldn't budge .

" Oh dear god I do not want to be stuck with these guys" Jack groaned under his breath. He turned around and ripped his shirt off.

"If your going to do this then please do me and leave Micheal alone" cried out Jack , holding his shirt open.

The bald man took a step backward and said

" We're ... not going to do that, you actual virgin." Shaking his head.

Jack buttoned up his shirt quickly , blushing all the way. Micheal looked at Mitch and Mitch looked at Micheal. Mitch was a person of great size so Micheal was not looking forward to being body slammed by the fat man-child. Mitch rolled up his sleeves but before he could do anything the black orb made a weird noise. They all looked over to the orb and noticed it was displaying a screen. It read

 **Bucket alien**

 **Characteristics :**

 **Small**

 **Weak**

 **Likes:**

 **Buckets**

 **Friends**

 **Hates:**

 **Meanies**

 **Swearing**

 **Favourite phrase:**

 **D-Don't be a meanie or there will be conseuences**

The picture showed what looked like a Bucked with two yellow orbs on his face which were probably his eyes. They couldn't see below his head

"What the hell !" Exclaimed Mitch as he looked at the screen. Jack walked around the orb when suddenly a rack extruded from the orb, hitting Jack in the groin. The two men grabbed guns from the rack . They turn around to face the newbies and told them to get a gun and put on the suits.

Everybody shook their heads.

"It's the only way your going to survive this" said the baldie

"Who the hell are you creeps? " shouted Mitch .

"I'm Owen and his sam now get the suits on" swiftly Replied the non-baldie

Jack picked up a gun and pointed it and Jeff

"Hey Jeff, BANG" taunted Jack ,firing the gun

The gun made a screeching noise. Jeff didn't reply. Suddenly his head swelled up and then exploded into a bloody mess.

"HOLY SHIT" Shouted The newbies as Jack threw the gun across the room. Owen walked over to it and picked it up. Sam picked up another two weapons from the rack . Micheal Vomited at the sight of Jeff's carcass . Suddenly Jacks head began to disintegrate. He started running about, asking for help . He tripped over a bench and fell to the ground. Soon he was completely gone. Micheal turned and grabbed Sam.

"What happened to him?! What happened?!" Shouted Micheal. Sam grabbed Micheal's wrist with extreme strength and forced his hand down.

"Don't worry , he was just transferred to the arena" Micheal sighed and then tensed up again and asked

"What's the arena?" While staring down Sam

"To fight the alien of course " answered Sam

Suddenly Micheal was also transferring to the arena

Jack got up off the ground. He looked around him to find he was no longer in the Canteen but in the middle of the street. He turned around as he heard what sounded like a squeaking noise. He turned around to see it, the Bucket alien

 **"HELLO, I am Can Beetroot" Exclaimed the Alien, waving its arm's about. The alien had 4 limbs . The arms were black and extremely thin but in the shape of wire with red spheres on the end. His legs were similar but had plain red shoes with no actual features ,No toes or anything, just a half-oval shape .** The alien reached out his hand to shake Jacks. Jack nervously reaches out his hand and shakes his hand . Jack felt relieved that the Alien was friendly. It began to walk off . Jack followed it to see where he was going. Jack followed the alien to a house. The alien froze outside the house and turned its head. Jack looked in the window of the house to see somebody he didn't expect, It was Sarah. Jack looked around and recognised the house. He remembers the house from when he pathetically came along to one of Micheal and sarah's date. The bucket alien pointed at Sarah and said in a metallic voice

 **" Blonde, Blue eyes, Female, Meal"**

Jack turned around to face the alien .

"What" said Jack, looking over at the alien

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

The alien snapped its neck over and looked at Jack, it's eyes half closed

 **"FE-MEAl"** spoke the alien, it's head shaking rapidly .

"No , it's Fe-mail" Jack said to the alien

The alien bent up its back backwards and screeched

 **"FE-MEAL"**

 **Suddenly the sound of 18 or so feet were heard running from around the corner**

9 other Bucket aliens appeared next to the first one. They all stared at Sarah and then , like a frog, leapt at her window all at once. They all missed and bounced back from the wall. Jack witnessed as One of the aliens tops opened up to reveal a round mouth filled with sharp teeth

 **"FE-MEAL, FE-MAIL"** changed the aliens in unison . They all turned around and faced Jack, they all pointed theirs fingers and the tallest one who must have been the leader Demanded Jack

 **"Go get"**

Jack suddenly realised what they wanted him to do.

"I-I can't " murmured Jack, scared for his life.

They all stared at him and all at once said

 **"Ok"**

They all closed their tops and started to walk off. Jack sighed in relief as he knew Sarah would be safe. Suddenly They all turned around and faced him and said

 **" Then how shall we be feasting"** asked one, blinking vacantly

 **"Then how shall we be feeding the ueen"** asked another one

They all began to start shaking and kept repeating as if they were scared

 **" THEN HOW SHALL WE BE FEEDING THE UEEN, THEN HOW SHALLL WE BE FEEDING THE UEEN" They chanted or more accuractely , were screaming**.

Before Jack could answer , one of the aliens head exploded into a yellow mess, Then another one. They all jumped back as Sam and Owen fired at the aliens. Micheal ran towards Jack and hugged him

" Oh thank god your okay man" sighed Micheal. Micheal then let go and said awkwardly

"No homo"

The tall alien opened its mouth and screeched as it was killed .

" Well that was easy but now where's the boss?" Asked Owen, laughing as He kicked one of the aliens arm's.

Jack asked Micheal

"Where's Mitch and his gang"

Micheal looked at him and said

"Dead, a giant one with multiple arms got em" answered Micheal, clearly disturbed . Jack then faced the Two hunters and thanked them

"Those weirdos were gonna eat me" Explained Jack, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

 **"I wouldn't be sure of that you murders"** Interrupted a metallic voice.

They all turned to face a Giant Bucket Alien. Just taller than the lampposts by a couple of meters. It had 10 arms and four eyes unlike the usual aliens. It faced the hunters and shouted

 **" You killed my children and now you shall be killed in honour of their names"**

Chapter 3: Hard fists, even harder decisions

It leapt at the hunters, It punched one Owen and sent him flying. Owen crashed into a roof, destroying some of the tiles . The Boss Alien then kicked Sam against the wall of Sarah's house, breaking right through it and causing Sarah's family to scream. The alien then stood over Micheal and Jack and clenched its fist and said

 **"Why, What we do wrong to deserve to be killed, we are only doing what we do, that's part of our existence, how can you judge us by that, there will be conseunces trying to be God"** the Boss Alien. Suddenly her eyes exploded as yellow blood poured from it. It screamed as one of its arms blew off, and then another, and 2 more. She swung her fist at Jack but Micheal pushed him out of the way. The arm she swung was then blew off by Owen. Her 2 other eyes also burst open , leaving one. It began to glow and then a giant beam of light shot from it. She swung it around as it burned right through everything in its path . It hit one of sam's arm's and then she leapt and tried to head butt him into a bloody mess. Owen , however, got a shot in her neck, she started to bleed rapidly. She faced Owen and the beam of light from her eyes burnt his head off, killing him. She then swung it around and cut Sam in half. She then went to face Micheal and Jack but they had gone. She looked around as her eyes beam turned off. She couldn't find them. Micheal, who was hid behind a push , sneakily tried to get the gun Owen dropped. It was like the pistol jack used but it had a blue-glass scope . Micheal picked it up and ran back to the bush. Micheal looked through the scope and pointed it to the nape of the Boss aliens neck. He fired and it went right through the aliens neck . It groaned as Micheal put another shot through it . He kept firing until it need to reload. The Boss Alien fell to its knee's and Micheal put the final shot through its head. It's head slumped over and it was dead. Micheal and Jack rejoiced as they survived the mission but they heard the squeaking of boots. They turned around to see a small bucket alien. It was smaller than the rest and it's limbs much shorter. It rubbed its eyes and said in a much more childish voice than the other aliens

 **" Mommy, Daddy, Where are you"** It began to cry as a yellow liquid poured from its eye's. Micheal ,shaking, pointed it at the alien child's head. The alien child stopped rubbing its eyes and looked at Micheal , with eyes Teary, asked Micheal

 **"Have you seen my mommy"**

Micheal gulped and looked away.

He then pulled the trigger

They appeared back in the canteen. The orb displayed Micheal's points.

 **Sexy boy**

 **35 points**

 **Ginger wimp**

 **0 points**

Both of them didn't comment on their scores. Micheal sat down and out his head in to his knee's ,ashamed of his actions. Jack couldn't even comfort his best friend as did the same. They both heard the door unlock and they exited the room. They were free from that hell but it isn't over yet

 **The end**


End file.
